Black's Tale
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Série de ficlets sobre a família Black. #COMPLETA#
1. Orion

**Orion**

O dia estava claro e ensolarado naquela tarde de setembro quando a família Black chegou a plataforma nove e meia.

Orion acompanhou a esposa com o olhar. Walburga caminhava um pouco a sua frente, segurando a mão de seu filho mais novo, que olhava deslumbrado para a multidão de alunos que se aglomerava em frente ao expresso de Hogwats, perguntando a mesma se ele não poderia ir junto com o irmão.

Orion andava ao lado do filho mais velho, que parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos, com as mãos nos bolsos, não demonstrando nenhum tipo de ansiedade ou nervosismo. Postura que Walburga sempre assumia quando não queria que soubessem o que passava por sua mente.

Chegava a ser engraçada a maneira como os dois se pareciam. Orion às vezes os observava quando não estavam prestando atenção. Ambos tinham as mesmas manias; quando estavam nervosos, arrumavam o cabelo diversas vezes, sempre que não estavam prestando atenção em alguém, apenas concordavam e exibiam seus sorrisos mais bonitos e falsos, que desarmavam qualquer pessoa.

Mas as semelhanças não se resumiam aos pequenos atos, perceptíveis somente às pessoas próximas, pois Sirius tinha herdado a beleza e presença da mãe, os mesmos cabelos negros e rosto aristocrático. Sua mulher era alguém que sempre chamava a atenção aonde chegava, era dona de um carisma e presença que o ofuscava, fazendo com que para os outros ele deixasse de ser Orion e passasse a ser somente "o marido de Walburga". E Sirius tinha aquele mesmo charme e magnetismo, o mesmo orgulho, o mesmo temperamento explosivo.

No entanto, mesmo sendo tão parecidos, o relacionamento dos dois não era muito tranqüilo, na verdade Walburga se dava bem melhor com o filho mais novo, que, não por acaso, era o que mais se parecia com ele. Regulus tinha herdado seu rosto fino e pálido, o temperamento um pouco mais calmo e, de certa forma, tinha herdado a sua submissão a esposa.

Orion não pôde deixar de sorrir ao olhar Sirius mais uma vez. Apesar de ser um pouco estranho saber que ao acordar não teria mais com quem ralhar por ficar tirando a sua concentração ao tentar ler o profeta diário durante o café da manhã, Orion estava feliz. Muito feliz. Sabia que Walburga também estava muito satisfeita com aquele dia. E que, pelo menos naquela tarde de setembro, ela esqueceria de todos os seus afazeres e milhares de coisas mais importantes que sempre a ocupavam, e estaria ali, tentando camuflar o orgulho que sentia de seu primogênito.

Mais do que ele e Regulus, Sirius era um Black. Ele era o representante perfeito do sangue. Era inteligente, tinha atitude, uma boa aparência, era alguém marcante. Ele com certeza faria com que o nome de sua família continuasse sendo respeitado.

A estrela mais brilhante de sua família agora traçaria o seu próprio caminho, e daria muitas felicidades, disso ele não tinha dúvidas. E, apesar de o rapaz não ter herdado nenhuma de suas características, Orion estava contente por saber que pelo menos em Hogwarts algo o ligaria ao menino. Afinal, dali a algumas horas, Sirius seria nomeado um Slytherin, e pela primeira vez ele saberia que estava mais perto do filho.

* * *

Essa família é viciante...  
Gostaram do seu Orion? Esse trecho originalmente faria parte de Exordium Luna, mas eu não tive onde encaixá-lo, por isso estou publicando aqui. Vou colocar um capítulo para cada integrante da família em questão. Acho que o próximo será de Walburga, mas não tenho certeza.

Espero que gostem :D


	2. Sirius

**N/A:** Esse capítulo foi escrito como presente para Morgana Onírica, que faz aniversário dia 24, e é uma pessoa espetacular, que eu adoro. Foi escrita sob medida :D Espero que goste!

* * *

**Sirius**

O vento frio que bateu no rosto de Sirius naquela tarde nublada não pareceu incomodar o jovem rapaz. Na verdade, apenas o balançar de seus cabelos negros aparentava ser capaz de dar movimento àquele cenário inanimado e cinza.

O animago observava, imóvel, uma lápide de pedra. As rosas vermelhas postas sobre o chão eram as únicas coisas que pareciam ter vida naquele local, pois até a grama parecia sem cor. Por um momento Sirius não conseguiu parar de mirá-las; elas eram tão vivas e bonitas, provavelmente não combinariam com a ocasião se suas cores tão intensas não lembrassem a Sirius sangue.

Sangue.

Do princípio ao fim era tudo o que importava.

Sangue.

Vermelho como o de todos, mas negro na essência dos Black.

Diferente e único.

Um paradoxo.

O início e o fim. O veneno e a cura. A união e a separação. A vida e... A morte.

A morte.

Inexorável em seu decreto.

A morte.

Cruel e irônica ao ser a única capaz de igualar os Black aos demais.

Na concepção de Sirius, só os tolos deveriam morrer cedo.

O rapaz olhou mais uma vez para a lápide.

"Que diferença faz a merda do nosso sangue, agora, seu idiota?", murmurou para o vazio.

Na concepção de Sirius só os tolos deveriam morrer cedo. E o que mais o machucava era saber que no fim, Regulus não havia passado de um. Uma simples marionete, que havia vivido uma vida sem sentido e morrido na mesma situação. Um tolo.

Sirius queria gritar que ele não passava de um tolo. Mas o único pelo qual ele queria ser ouvido agora jazia a sete palmos do chão. Morto. Encontrado boiando no mar, com o corpo em decomposição. Podre. Patético. Um Black, um Black! Como bem explicitava o brasão gravado em cima de seu nome. Um maldito Black. Assim como ele, que havia passado a vida toda renegando o sobrenome. Um maldito Black, que agora daria tudo para voltar no tempo e poder ser um irmão. Um irmão, não um Black. Queria ser Sirius, o irmão mais velho de Regulus. Sirius e Regulus. Sem sobrenome, ligados pelo sangue. Vermelho e igual. Sangue, de dois irmãos e nada mais.

* * *

Parabéns, Morg! #abraça a Morgana# Mesmo sendo um abraço via internet considere-o, viu? xD

* * *

Êlêlê! Capítulo down, né? Está pequeno mas me deu um trabalhão Ç.Ç Espero que tenham gostado, ficou muito confuso?

Até o próximo o/


	3. Regulus

**Regulus**

"Meu senhor? O que pretende fazer?"

A voz esganiçada de Kreacher ecoou pela gruta fria e escura, despertando Regulus de seu estado de torpor. O rapaz olhou para o cálice vazio em sua própria mão como se esse ato fosse o suficiente para que o velho criado o entendesse.

"Meu s-senhor... O senhor Regulus q-quer... Q-quer que Kreacher tome a poção mais uma vez?", perguntou o elfo, com a voz trêmula, mas sem nenhum sinal de objeção.

Regulus quase se permitiu sorrir diante da débil demonstração de obediência do elfo.

"Receio que hoje não...", disse com a voz ligeiramente calma.

O comportamento confuso e incoerente que assustara Kreacher diante de seu pedido na mansão Black havia praticamente desaparecido.

"Então... Se não for muito abuso de Kreacher perguntar... O que estamos fazendo aqui, meu senhor?"

A voz do elfo saiu entrecortada e Regulus notou que ele não parava de olhar, aterrorizado, em todas as direções do lugar. O elfo tremia da cabeça aos pés.

"Kreacher, eu tenho um importante trabalho para você esta noite..."

Kreacher empertigou-se de modo desajeitado, tentando se recompor.

"Eu quero que você ouça com muita atenção o que vou lhe dizer, pois falhas são completamente inadmissíveis hoje."

O elfo o mirou evidentemente confuso, contudo não ousou interromper o seu mestre.

"Você tem seguir todas as minhas instruções sem me perguntar o porquê ou me confrontar por qualquer coisa que eu faça ou lhe peça hoje."

"Eu jamais desobedeceria a uma ordem sua, senhor Regul..." falou o elfo em tom quase de indignação, mas parou ao perceber que Regulus nem ao menos começara e ele já estava replicando ao seu superior. Provavelmente ele se puniria por isso mais tarde...

Regulus pôs a mão dentro do bolso de sua capa de viagem e retirou um medalhão quase idêntico ao que Kreacher lhe descrevera há algum tempo. Antes de tornar a falar, o jovem Black entregou o medalhão ao elfo.

"Quando chegar a hora, eu quero que você troque esse medalhão pelo que está dentro dessa bacia, Kreacher. Eu quero que você o esconda e nunca conte a ninguém o que acontecer aqui. Quero que você encontre uma maneira de destruí-lo.", começou Regulus acentuado sempre que aquilo era uma vontade sua. Sabia que Kreacher não poderia e nem iria querer despontá-lo.

Regulus se aproximou da enorme bacia de pedra e levou o cálice até o líquido negro.

"Eu não quero que você conte a ninguém, Kreacher. Nem mesmo a minha mãe... principalmente a ela. Isso é muito importante para mim, você pode entender?"

O elfo confirmou balançando a enorme cabeça e Regulus percebeu que ele ainda não tinha se dado conta do que seu mestre estava prestes a fazer. O rapaz balançou o cálice e mirou o líquido escuro por alguns segundos.

Kreacher gemeu baixinho, provavelmente relembrando-se dos momentos de agonia que passara ao ingerir aquela água negra. Regulus olhou para o líquido mais uma vez, ainda calmo. Lembrou-se de quando Sirius lhe disse, em Hogwarts, depois de ele ter deixado claro ao irmão que faria parte dos Comensais da Morte, que aquela calma era só um sinal de que ele não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Provavelmente ele estava certo, mas não era como se aquilo realmente importasse... Ele iria morrer aquela noite e essa sim era uma certeza. Uma certeza que não mudaria por uma briga idiota de dois irmãos. Uma certeza que não mudaria e não o deixaria em velada dúvida ao ser contraposta pelo irmão mais velho, mais forte e mais corajoso. Uma certeza imutável. Uma verdade. Talvez a única que realmente faria alguma diferença para ele...

"Eu vou beber essa poção, Kreacher.", disse, virando-se para encarar o elfo.

Kreacher o olhou por alguns segundos. Parecia estar se convencendo de que havia ouvido o mestre direito, pois o mirou como nunca tinha feito antes, como se procurasse algum sinal de brincadeira no rosto do dono.

"M-meu s-senhor...", finalmente falou ao constatar que falava sério.

"Kreacher... Você me disse que nunca desobedeceria a uma ordem minha..."

O elfo arregalou os olhos e pôs as mãos sobre o rosto.

"M-meu senhor!"

"Eu vou beber essa poção e eu quero que, aconteça o que acontecer, você faça com que eu beba tudo"

O rosto mal iluminado do elfo congelou.

"N-não, meu senhor, a sua mãe... A sua mãe, pense na minha senhora! Eu posso bebê-la! Eu bebo, senhor Regulus!", Kreacher gritou ajoelhando-se e batendo a cabeça, se punindo por estar questionando uma ordem de Regulus.

"Kreacher, pare! Pare com isso! Por favor!", o rapaz disse se dirigindo até o elfo. "Pare, nós não temos muito tempo! Por favor, pare, não me decepcione."

O pedido surtiu efeito, pois Kreacher se endireitou, no entanto grossas lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Regulus desviou o olhar.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com a minha mãe... Não tem a ver com ninguém, Kreacher, a não ser comigo... Pela primeira vez..."

Era estranho, mas não chegava a ser uma surpresa Regulus se sentir a vontade para dizer uma coisa daquelas a Kreacher. Durante muitos anos o elfo fora a única fonte segura que ele tivera, a única criatura em quem podia dizer confiava.

Kreacher continuou calado, mas não conseguiu conter alguns soluços.

"Você entendeu o que tem fazer?"

"S-sim", disse o elfo com a voz trêmula. "Sim, jovem senhor"

Regulus respirou fundo e seu coração bateu acelerado. Ele iria morrer. Ele iria morrer...

Quando era pequeno as pessoas ao seu redor sempre pintavam a morte como algo feio, monstruoso. Na sua mente pueril, a morte deveria ser parecida com um dementador. Pelo menos fora assim que Sirius a descrevera para assustá-lo em um dia de Hallowen. A morte era algo a ser temido. Era imutável e cruel. Como um dementador... Escura e sem misericórdia; assustadora. Como um dementador prestes a beijar sua presa, uma criatura sem alma, aprisionada no vazio, vivendo a mercê da dor e da desgraça dos outros...

Seu coração batia realmente forte, e sua mão tremia... A qualquer momento ele derrubaria aquele cálice, mas com um movimento rápido levou o cálice aos lábios e ingeriu o líquido de uma vez só...

O grito de horror que Kreacher deu ao vê-lo se debruçar sobre a bacia foi se tornando cada vez mais distante à medida que foi enchendo a taça e bebendo o resto do líquido. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e depois do quarto cálice não conseguiu mais ficar de pé. Os berros de Kreacher foram abafados pelos seus. Seu corpo todo queimava, parecia que havia alguém o dilacerando por dentro. Sua visão estava turva e lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos, mas ele ainda podia enxergar o elfo.

"O cálice! Kreacher... encha! Faça, Kreacher!"

O elfo o obedeceu e tornou a encher o recipiente na bacia. Levou o cálice a seus lábios, ainda gritando, mas Regulus não conseguia mais entender o que ele falava. O elfo foi e voltou várias vezes e ele não conseguiu mais pensar... Ele queria morrer. Queria que aquela dor passasse. Ele queria morrer e gritava isso a plenos pulmões. Gritava coisas sem sentido. Só queria que passasse. Mas não adiantava, a dor continuava e se acentuava a cada gole daquela poção venenosa. Suas entranhas pereciam serem mais e mais retorcidas, sua pele era perfurada em todos os lugares, era insuportável.

Seus gritos misturaram-se ao de Kreacher e de repente a dor diminuiu. Estava enxergando tudo avermelhado, como se tivesse um filtro de sangue sobre seus olhos. Viu Kreacher correr em sua direção segurando um medalhão. O elfo o pegou pelos ombros e o apoiou em seus joelhos. Seu corpo ainda estava tomado pela dor, mas Regulus viu o cálice jogado ao seu e entendeu. Havia acabado.

"Kreacher... vá!"

Kreacher tremia descontroladamente, tentando arrastá-lo em direção ao barco. Regulus tentou, em vão, se mexer. O elfo parou bruscamente e em seguida gritou. Regulus sentiu frio percorrer toda sua espinha, nunca ouvira um berro tão aterrorizado. Meneou a cabeça e pôde, com certa dificuldade, ver mãos imundas e com enormes bolhas surgirem de todos os lugares. Em um segundo dezenas de corpos foram erguendo-se do lago e caminhando na direção dos dois.

Regulus pôde sentir o cheiro de podridão e morte invadindo suas narinas. Kreacher agora tentava a todo custo afastar os Inferi. Mas não adiantava, eles continuavam se aproximando. Nenhuma magia élfica seria capaz de afastá-los.

"Kreacher, vá embora!"

O elfo não lhe deu ouvidos, desesperado em achar uma maneira de fazê-los recuar. No entanto não demorou muito até Regulus sentir uma mão em estado de decomposição e úmida agarrar o seu braço e puxá-lo em direção ao lago. Não demorou a essa mão parecer multiplicar-se em cem, quando tudo o que ficou visível a ele foram os rostos dos Inferi.

Sentiu seu corpo semimorto ser arrastado e mais uma vez Kreacher ficou a vista, porém dessa vez o seu olhar pareceu lembrar ao elfo de suas ordens. Kreacher ficou paralisado, somente observando os Inferi famintos levando seu mestre embora. Finalmente o rapaz sentiu a água negra do lago molhar seus cabelos e então um último soluço foi ouvido antes de um estalo costumeiro. Kreacher havia ido embora. Ele estava sozinho.

Regulus afundou engolindo uma grande quantidade de água, com mãos o segurando e o sufocando, o disputando. Por um momento tentou desvecilhiar-se, no entanto foi mais um reflexo do que uma vontade. Seu corpo estava praticamente inutilizado, e engolia cada vez mais água, aquilo o agoniava, tentava respirar em busca de ar, mas isso só fazia com que se engasgasse. Seu corpo foi ficando pesado, estava exausto, não tinha mais forças para lutar.

A mesma calma que o acometera momentos atrás voltara a dominá-lo. Calma que o lembrava Sirius. Sirius... Era patético na visão de Regulus pensar no irmão naquela hora, no entanto, Sirius era a única pessoa que ele queria que soubesse de seus planos. Queria saber, porém agora só restava imaginar...

O que Sirius acharia se soubesse que seu maior ato de coragem fora não ter medo de morrer como um covarde?

Sentiu os olhos pesarem e a água que tomara conta de seu corpo agora não o incomodava mais.

O que ele acharia se soubesse que para ele, agora, a morte era tão cinza quanto seus orbes, tão negra quanto a família da qual ele nunca poderia deixar de fazer parte e tão vermelha quanto o sangue que para Sirius selava a maldição ser um Black?

O que ele acharia se soubesse que a morte não era mais tão assustadora e que, no fim, o seu pequeno irmão a quisera beijar de volta?

* * *

Oi, gente o/

Então, então, durante esse mês a tia Moony se tornará uma assalariada, além de vestibulanda o.O Por isso não sei se conseguirei postar aqui em Black's Tale no meio do mês, já que tenho mais fics pra att. Entonces, to adiantando esse capítulo!

Apesar de se tratar do dia da morte em si, a meu ver, esse cap ficou mais light que o do Sirius... Talvez vocês tenham a mesma impressão que a minha de estar muito corrido T.T Porém foi a única maneira de encaixar o cap na proposta de shortfic que eu encontrei Ç.Ç Espero sinceramente que gostem!

E eu tenho dois capítulos para o Regulus, na verdade, o outro é mais da relação dele criança com dona Walburga... O que vocês acham, eu posto? Se vocês quiserem eu abro um exceção para o Regulus.

Nem tenho como agradecer pelos reviews /o/ Eles são mais que estimulantes, menines! Brigadão mesmo!

Kissus Kissus o/


	4. Regulus II

**Regulus (II)**

Regulus andava pelas ruas estreitas do Beco Diagonal ao lado de sua mãe. Walburga segurava sua mão, andando a passos largos, fazendo-o dar pequenos saltos para acompanhá-la. Se fosse um dia comum, Regulus estaria um pouco chateado em ser levado pela mão daquele jeito. A verdade é que ele já não era mais uma criança e não precisava que sua mãe segurasse sua mão. Afinal, ele já tinha nove anos, e Sirius sempre zombava dele por isso.

"Walburga?"

Se fosse qualquer outro dia, Regulus só se incomodaria com fato de sua mãe encontrar com um conhecido, porque com isso ele teria que ficar ali parado, esperando que os adultos conversassem sobre algo que não o interessava. No entanto, ao sentir a mão macia de sua mãe tremer ligeiramente, Regulus quase se pôs a correr para tirá-la dali. Ele não queria presenciar aquela situação novamente.

"Albert, como vai?", perguntou a bruxa polidamente.

"Muito bem"

Regulus não se incomodou em não ser notado pelo homem. Sempre era assim. Os amigos de seus pais normalmente só se interessavam pelos adultos. Praticamente só os membros da família tinham mais contato com ele. Era raro os outros demonstrarem algum interesse nos filhos, mas para ele não fazia muita diferença, até porque quando isso acontecia, a atenção era voltada para Sirius, e daquela vez não seria diferente.

"Eu soube", começou o homem não contendo a ansiedade na voz. "Eu soube que o seu filho foi mandado para a Grifinória", falou o homem olhando-a de perto, parecendo esperar que Walburga desmentisse aquilo imediatamente.

Sua mãe ficou olhando para o bruxo por alguns segundos e Regulus mais uma vez viu aquela expressão no rosto belo da bruxa. Era a mesma mistura de dor, decepção e orgulho ferido, que a havia desnorteado alguns dias antes, quando uma carta de sua prima Narcissa chegara na mansão avisando para onde Sirius havia sido selecionado.

Regulus fechou a mão livre em punho e abaixou a cabeça. Ainda não entendia por que Sirius tinha deixado a família saber daquilo por terceiros. Não podia ser medo, podia? Sirius nunca tivera medo de nada. O irmão era sempre tão corajoso e destemido, nunca tivera medo de fazer o que bem entendia. Ao menos nunca na frente dele.

Walburga ficou olhando para o homem a sua frente, sem dizer uma palavra. Regulus sentiu o rosto esquentar, e apertou a mão da mãe com força, para tentar fazê-la notar que ele estava ali com ela, porém a mulher continuou a olhar para o bruxo com o rosto pálido e os olhos sem expressão.

Regulus continuou a contemplar o rosto da mãe do mesmo jeito que havia feito em casa. Era algo indescritível o que ele havia sentido na primeira vez que Walburga agiu daquele jeito. Foi a primeira vez que ele viu a mulher demonstrar fraqueza, e no começo, foi como se o chão abaixo de seus pés houvesse sumido. Um crescente terror tomou conta de seu jovem corpo quando viu sua mãe daquele jeito, e por um momento ele pensou que a fortaleza que sempre o mantinha protegido havia ruído, que a segurança que só conseguia sentir nos braços de sua mãe não seria mais o suficiente para mantê-lo de pé.

Ele poderia dizer que aquela fora a sensação mais assustadora que já tinha sentido, contudo, ele percebeu que já podia se sustentar sozinho. Naquele dia ele notou que a sua mãe não era perfeita e que vê-la sofrer era pior do que o medo que o consumia de não ter mais em quem se apoiar totalmente.

- Eu entendo... – continuou o bruxo, sem precisar de uma resposta para entender que realmente era verdade. – Eu imagino que Orion deve estar muito decepcionado...

Regulus olhou para o homem com raiva, mas não podia descontar nele, sabia que Walburga desaprovaria sua atitude. Fechou a mão livre em punho mais uma vez. Além de se ver pela primeira vez sozinho, a admiração que Regulus nutria pelo irmão mais velho também foi abalada com todos os acontecimentos. De repente, percebeu que o garoto não era mais tão fantástico assim, não era mais perfeito, nem com quem ele secretamente queria parecer. Se Sirius podia fazer algo como aquilo com seus pais e não dar nenhuma explicação, Regulus realmente não conhecia o menino como imaginara antes.

Só restava esperar que ele voltasse nas férias, para que Regulus e aquele turbilhão de pensamentos, dúvidas e ressentimento deixassem o caçula dos Black em paz. Apesar de a imagem de Sirius estar manchada, ele ainda nutria esperanças.

- É o que eu falo... Está faltando pulso firme... É realmente lamentável... Estragar a linhagem da família assim... Também não saberia o que fazer se fosse você...

- Ela tem a mim! – Regulus falou alto, fazendo o homem olhar para baixo, surpreso.

Regulus ajeitou a postura, olhando o bruxo como se o desafiasse a contrariá-lo.

- Eu sou um Black também, então não fale como se a minha família tivesse acabado. Eu posso dar continuidade a tradição da família. – o menino falou, sem desviar o olhar do bruxo. – Eu _vou_ dar continuidade, não que isso seja da sua conta... E não que isso pareça agradar o senhor...

Albert continuava a mirá-lo atônito. Walburga olhava para o filho com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas, espantada, como se o notasse pela primeira vez.

- Agora, se nos der licença... Minha mãe tem muito o que fazer.

Regulus não precisou se mover, pois o homem deixou-os, falando algo como "Insolentezinho", diante do silêncio de Walburga.

O menino tomou coragem de olhar a mãe, não sabia nem com quem havia agido tão grosseiramente, mas era difícil simplesmente ignorar aquele tipo de gente, como ela sempre ensinara. Preparou-se para pedir desculpas, porém sua mãe fez uma coisa que o deixou tão espantado quanto ela. Walburga se ajoelhou na calçada de pedra do Beco Diagonal, ficando quase de sua altura.

- Mamãe... A senhora irá machucar os joelhos – apressou-se a dizer, tentando fazê-la levantar. - e a sua roupa, a senhora irá sujá-las...

Olhou para a mãe sem conseguir entender o que ela estava fazendo, no entanto a mulher o abraçou e aos poucos ele foi compreendendo...

- Eu tenho você Regulus... Eu sempre tive...

Compreendeu que a mulher falava como se só agora tivesse se dado conta de que Sirius não era o único, compreendeu que ele não precisava mais tanto dela quanto ela dele e compreendeu, também, que daquele momento em diante ele nunca mais precisaria puxar sua mão para ser notado.

* * *

Oie o/

Desculpem a demora, mas esse mês tive prova do vestibular aí já viu u.ú fiquei meio atarefada.

Então, é estranho escrever com dona Walburga sem ela ser a bruxa velha do quadro de Grimmauld Place xD Por isso eu não sei se acabei romantizando demais nesse chap, mesmo ela só tendo duas falas :o. O fato é que, eu prefiro idealizá-la como uma espécie de Narcissa, só que revoltada com o filho rebelde, do que como uma mulher má ao extremo, comedora de oompa lompas, pois apesar de crer que ela era cruel - como pessoa - em relação a seus ideais, como mãe sempre há aquele lado mais sensível... sei lá Ç.Ç só espero não ter viajado xD

Se bem que isso daqui foi bem mais do Regulus... Adoro escrever sobre crianças...

Espero realmente que gostem :D

Kissus Kissus

PS: Capítulo escrito também para a comunidade 30cookies do livejournal. Set: Outono. Tema 25. Sempre.


	5. Walburga

**Walburga**

Walburga se olhou no espelho da bela penteadeira que ficava em seu quarto na mansão Black. Seu rosto já não era tão jovem, havia algumas rugas em torno de seus olhos e algumas linhas marcando sua testa. Seu reflexo mostrava uma pessoa com a expressão fechada, quase cruel, mas essa talvez fosse a única coisa que a fizesse reconhecer a mulher refletida naquele espelho.

Traçou uma linha imaginária com as pontas dos dedos, percorrendo a bochecha e chegando aos lábios. Curvou-os em um sorriso estranho enquanto percorria a pele vermelha e macia do local.

Sirius odiava quando ela sorria daquele jeito...

Quando ainda era criança ele não gostava porque tinha medo, porém, quando começou a achar que já poderia entender as coisas sozinho, ele odiava o seu sorriso porque para ele aquele gesto refletia toda a sua maldade.

Walburga se permitiu rir para a bela mulher morena do outro lado do espelho. Continuou encarando a si mesma, tentando ignorar a imagem que repetia incessantemente no Profeta Diário depositado em cima do mogno da penteadeira.

Sirius não havia hesitado em dizer o quanto era ela desprezível, o quanto ele a odiava, o quanto ela era má e o quanto ele desejava nunca ter saído de seu ventre... O quanto ele odiava se parecer com ela...

A bruxa riu mais uma vez. Era engraçado Sirius dizer isso enquanto proferia palavras tão horríveis quanto aquelas. Era engraçado o menino a achar tão cruel só por pensar diferente dela e de todos da família. E era mais engraçado ainda saber que sempre que se olhava no espelho, Sirius poderia vê-la refletida no outro lado da superfície de vidro.

Disso ele nunca poderia se desfazer, os dois eram tão parecidos fisicamente: os mesmo cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos, a mesma beleza e o mesmo ar aristocrático que marcariam para sempre o rosto do filho com a pior de suas maldições: ser um Black.

Por mais que quisesse, isso Sirius nunca poderia mudar.

O sorriso de Walburga permaneceu inabalável enquanto a bruxa contemplava o rosto bem feito, no entanto, a frieza de seus olhos cinzentos há muito havia ido embora; desde que recebera o jornal na manhã anterior, desde que seu primogênito fora capaz de acabar com a única coisa da qual ainda tinha algum controle, desde que os seus olhos e seus lábios só conseguiam compor uma expressão sinistra e vergonhosa, digna de uma pessoa desequilibrada.

Riu novamente e o barulho ecoou pela casa vazia, acabando com o resto de autocontrole da mulher.

A casa estava vazia... Sempre vazia...

Walburga havia perdido o marido e o filho mais novo no mesmo ano e a verdade é que o seu comportamento tinha sido o esperado de uma pessoa como ela. Walburga agiu de acordo com o que havia aprendido. A tristeza que a despedaçava por dentro, até então não fora repassada aos outros, pois morria na inexpressão de seus olhos e na delicadeza de sua voz.

Ergueu uma das mãos e tocou o espelho. Fechou os olhos para tentar se concentrar, mas quando os fechava, as imagens que vinham a sua mente eram ainda mais perturbadoras e ela tinha medo de não conseguir abri-los novamente.

Quando fechava os olhos ela via Regulus se afogando enquanto tentava chamá-la, pedindo ajuda. Ela podia ver seu filho mais novo sofrendo e no fim tudo o que restava eram suas mãos... As mãos do menino sempre a assombravam em seus pesadelos, as mãos de Regulus sempre se multiplicavam em mil, mas ela nunca conseguia alcançá-las, ela nunca estava lá para segurá-las.

Orion também estava lá. Em seus sonhos o homem sempre a observava falhar, e quando ela tentava pedir ajuda ao marido, esse sumia, deixando-a sozinha, silenciosamente a culpando por todos seus erros.

A mulher voltou a encarar-se. Seu sorriso foi se desmanchando aos poucos, e o brilho de seus olhos foi se apagando.

Walburga olhou para a foto que se movia no jornal, e riu insanamente, da mesma maneira que Sirius ria na imagem do Profeta Diário. Por um momento a mulher não conseguiu parar de gargalhar. Era patético e triste, mas, sobretudo, engraçado. Sirius havia a abandonado para ser feliz, como havia dito antes de partir, havia partido para lutar por algo que acreditava, havia partido para ter uma família. No entanto agora ele gargalhava do mesmo jeito que ela, ele sorria como um lunático, uma risada sem vida e cruel.

Sirius havia ido embora para se libertar, e tudo o que conseguira com isso fora perder àqueles que mais amava. Tudo o que conseguira fora destruir a própria vida, e acabar tendo o mesmo fim trágico que todos os Blacks pareciam estar destinados a ter.

Olhou mais uma vez para o filho e acariciou seu rosto na foto. O mais engraçado era saber que ele era inocente. Walburga não tinha dúvidas em quanto a isso, ela tinha certeza que o rapaz nunca trairia seus amigos e muito menos os ideais estúpidos pelo qual lutava.

Contudo ela não sentia pena, era tudo culpa dele.

Ele desgraçara sua vida. Ele havia dado o primeiro passo errado. Ele tinha a desnorteado, a tirado do caminho certo. Antes dele, ela nunca tinha errado.

Walburga até então se sustentava na única coisa sólida que conseguia segurar com todas as forças. E essa era Sirius. Culpá-lo sempre aliviara um pouco de sua dor. Culpá-lo a havia feito suportar a morte de Orion e de Regulus. Culpá-lo sempre a manteve lúcida, certa de que algo ainda estava no lugar.

Mas agora Sirius era apenas uma foto em preto e branco. Sirius era apenas mais uma alma miserável que definharia até a morte, num lugar sujo e maldito.

Walburga olhou-se no espelho e um rompante de ódio a possuiu. Aquilo não era justo. Sirius deveria permanecer forte, Sirius deveria ser livre, só assim ela poderia culpá-lo, só assim ela poderia morrer em paz. Só assim ela poderia dizer que nunca falhara, e que a única razão de sua derrota fora a felicidade de um filho ingrato e odiado.

A mulher negou com a cabeça para o reflexo do espelho. Não, não deveria te sido assim. Eles deveriam estar todos juntos, todos eles, _vivos,_ e ao seu lado.

Mas a culpa não era sua, não poderia ser... Ela fizera tudo certo...

A culpa era de Sirius, sempre seria.

O rosto de Walburga se contorceu em uma expressão de dor.

Por que até mesmo isso Sirius havia conseguido destruir?! Por que ele não a deixava em paz mesmo quando ela já havia perdido tudo o que tinha?! Por que ele sempre tinha que ser o seu ponto fraco?!

A bruxa apoiou as duas mãos no espelho e respirou pesadamente, seus olhos se encheram d'água e ela começou a esmurrar o vidro. Não conseguia mais agüentar.

As lágrimas se misturaram ao sangue de suas mãos quando o espelho se despedaçou e o silêncio foi quebrado por seus gritos, enquanto continuava a socar o que havia sobrado.

A porta do quarto se abriu e a bruxa não chegou a ouvir os berros de Kreacher, pois seus gritos eram mais altos, únicos capazes de expressar toda a dor que sentia. E eles eram horríveis, mas ela não conseguia parar, era insuportável.

Kreacher a puxou para longe da penteadeira enquanto ela se debatia tentando impedi-lo. Com muito esforço o elfo conseguiu colocá-la na cama, ela, porém, continuava berrando e se debatendo desesperadamente. Queria destruir tudo aquilo que acreditara um dia ser o mais importante a se fazer. Queria se destruir, mas dentro dela não havia mais nada para se quebrar, dentro dela só havia pó.

Aos poucos os gritos foram diminuindo e Walburga foi sentindo o corpo leve. A bruxa deixou o corpo pender sobre o colchão, seu estava rosto inexpressivo e os olhos sem vida. Ergueu as mãos e ficou a observar o sangue escorrendo por seus braços, pingando em rosto.

De repente as coisas se tornaram menos dolorosas. O sangue continuou a escorrer, deixando um rastro vermelho por seu rosto e sua roupa, levando todos os pensamentos ruins.

Ao seu lado Kreacher observava atônito, a dona olhar para o próprio braço machucado, perdendo o pouco que restava de sua sanidade.

A mulher sorriu fracamente antes de fechar os olhos. Seu corpo continuava vivo, porém sua alma permaneceria para sempre adormecida, por muito tempo, dando ordens sem sentido ao elfo, fazendo-o arrumar a mesa do jantar para quando Orion, Regulus e Sirius chegassem. Até o dia em que Walburga não acordou mais, passando a habitar um quadro, tornando-se irreconhecível, assim como o garoto que ainda ria incessantemente na foto do jornal.

**Fim**

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Oi gente o/

Bom, é com esse capítulo que acaba Black's Tale T.T

Foi o capítulo mais difícil pra mim, mas a verdade é que eu gostei dele :), mesmo tendo ficado meio trágico demais Ç.Ç

Eu sei que o título da fic leva a crer que seria a família toda, e eu mesma disse isso #morre#, (incluindo Cissy, Andy e Bella), porém, eu não tenho o mesmo envolvimento com elas como tenho com esses quatro. Até tentei escrever com as mesmas, mas não consegui nada decente, por isso estou encerrando por aqui, do contrário vocês - e eu – esperariam por algo que provavelmente nunca sairia. Espero que não fiquem chateados u.u

Não tenho nem palavras para agradecer os comentários e os elogios, significaram muito mesmo! Essa foi a minha primeira experiência com algo mais dramático – só o do Orion que ficou mais pra cima – e fiquei muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado /o/

Então (**Noah Black, Ann, Felpa, Lady Achernar, iaiah moony, Retty-Chan, Lhu, Ms M Malfoy, Yuufu**), muitíssimo obrigado! E para os que acompanharam sem se identificar também!

Acho que esse lado mais dark nas fics despertou depois que comecei a escrever fics para Morgana... Comofas hein Morgana, a culpa é em parte (leia-se toda) sua! E do seu aniversário xD Huhuhu obrigado pelos comentários!

E - PORRA – desculpem o palavrão -, finalmente eu acabei uma fic em capítulos! Deus é pai! It's a miracle! #Moony se ajoelha e levanta as mãos pro céu# \o/

É isso, gente! Thanks again!

Inté outra fic o/

Kissus

PS: escrito também para a comu 30cookies. Set: Outono - Tema:27 . Sanidade. – ngm notou que eu fugi do tema (/sei).

Não notem os erros, mas eu tô sem pc em casa e nem revisei direito...


End file.
